descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Descendants (mobile game)
Descendants is a mobile game created by Disney. It features the characters of the Disney Channel original movie Descendants and of the short series Descendants: Wicked World. The game is available on App Store and Google Play. Characters The game features the following characters: *Your character *Ben *Mal *Evie *Jay *Carlos De Vil *Audrey *Lonnie *Doug *Jane *Chad Charming *Jordan *Freddie *Diego de Vil Official Description Join Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and more of your favorite VKs and AKs for a wickedly fun adventure in the world of Descendants! Create your own stylish avatar, discover magical quests and unlock new locations to become a legend at the prestigious Auradon Prep! Style showcase: Players can create their own unique character and stand out from the crowd with millions of fashionable combinations, from stylish Auradon preppy to edgy Isle style. Complete missions: Organize school parties with Mal, tailor costumes with Evie for a play, and unveil more exciting quests with the help of the coolest students at Auradon Prep! Be legendary: Players can collect special rewards along the way to raise school spirit and grow their ‘Legendary’ status. Explore Auradon: Ride on Ben’s scooter to travel between locations and uncover iconic areas such as the Tourney Field, Gallery of Villains, Carnival Grounds and many more. Build friendships! – Meet new Descendants to expand your contact list and form long-lasting friendships! Players will start the game by creating their own stylish avatar with more than 450 pieces of clothing and accessories inspired by the movie. As players unlock iconic locations in the game, they will discover fun quests like organizing school parties with Mal and tailoring costumes with Evie for a play. Players will collect special rewards along the way that will raise school spirit and help grow their ‘Legendary’ status. Locations School Entrance *Scooter *Limo Hallway *Chemistry Lab *Library *Remedial Goodness Lockers *Cafeteria *Student Lounge *Auditorium Athletics Area *Fitness Center *Tourney Field *Forest Carnival Grounds *Evie's Tent *Mal's Tent *Jordan's Tent Directions and Trivia *Use Ben's scooter at the School Entrance to visit off-campus locations *Rewards like Gems, Coins, and Apples collect automatically after a few seconds, even if you leave the room *Use the school directory to get around campus at Auradon Prep *Complete Missions to gain school Spirit and grow your Legendary status *JMNI stands for "Journal for Missions, Navigations, and Intelligence" *The Coronation Hall is located in the Cathedral in Auradon City. Game information *'Original Release Date:' November 5, 2015 *'Updated:' September 22, 2016 **'Latest update:' Customize your fun! Introducing Choose Your Story" where you can choose which Descendants story to play next." *'Version:' 1.23 *'Languages:' English, French, German, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish *'Seller:' Disney Electronic Content, Inc. © 2015 Disney *'Developed By:' Disney *'In-app purchases:' $1.99 - $99.99 Credits *'Tyrannical Overlord:' Voldi Way *'Consigliere:' John Beck *'Creative Director:' Matt Bozon *'Executive Producer:' Chris Watson *'Producer:' Barclay Smith *'Designed By:' Chris Watson and Rob Buchanan *'Lead Programmer:' Michael Covert *'Programmers:' Adam Rademacher, Justin Short, Even Wright, and Robert Koshak *'Network Programmers:' Erik Erwitt and Praveen Maturi *'Level Designer:' Nick Garcia *'Additional Design:' Adam Tierney and James Montangna *'Art Director:' Jeff Godfrey *'Character Artists:' Soyoung Kim, Max Hancock, and Lindsay Collins *'Lead Animator:' Rika Endo *'Animators:' Micheal Ackerman, Nathan Savant, Eric Oliver, Jesus Lopez, Chris Kerlegon, and Take 10 Studios *'Animation Managers:' Armando Soto and Sasha Palacio *'Environment Artist:' Luvid Gutier *'Visual Effects Artist:' Joel Benefiel *'Lead UI Desinger:' Justin Criswell *'UI Designer:' Howard Milligan *'Technical UI Designer:' Tim Righettini *'Technical Artists:' Arvind Kumar and Dan Burke *'Additional Environment Art:' Richard Evans *'Additional Character Art:' Erica Ortiz, Amanda Flagg, Maureine Good, Albert Chen, Maxime bonin, Manuel Samolo, Britney Winthrope and Clifton Evans *'Written by:' Rob Buchanan and Adam Tierney *'Music:' Tommy Pedrini *'Audio Design:' Kevin Samuels and Rory Glenn *'Quality Assurance Manager:' Jeremy Pryer *'Quality Assurance Team:' Timothy Vinton, Robbie George, Georgeina Schailer, Landon Dastrup, Jaymes Taylor, Chris Anderson, Mike Flores, and Michael Bayne *'Community Manager:' Brandis Hulett Production *'Senior Producer:' Stephanie Wise *'Associate Producer:' Corey Valencia *'Executive Producer:' Scott Humphries *'Technical Directer:' Binh Nguyen *'Software Engineer:' Diego Toledo *'Undergraduate, Production Intern:' Winslow Caliwag Central Creative Content Team *'Sr. Game Designer:' Tiff Chow *'Designer:' Stephanie Chow *'Associate Producer:' Siobhan Vanaman *'Undergraduate, Concept Art Interns:' Soyoung Kim and Valerio Fabbretti *'Director, Art & Design:' Will Rosas *'Senior Manager, Creative Development:' Brian Gomez *'Artist:' Tim Tsang *'Director, Games Content Development:' Luigi Priore Marketing *'Director, Mobile Product Marketing:' Patrick W Sager *'Manager, Mobile Product Marketing:' Linda Lee *'Lead Project Manager:' Amy Lee Franchise Management *'Sr Mgr, Franchise & Consumer Insights:' David Yang *'Franchise Associate:' Liz Heron Strategy *'Senior Analyst, Pub & Strategy:' Lucy Liu Quality Assurance *'Director, Quality Assurance:' *'Senior Functional Manager, Mobile QA:' Kevin Connors *'Supervisor:' Shin Park *'Project Lead:' Bobby Munguia *'Senior Tester:' Carlos Barata *'Testers:' Austin Anderson, Jacob Nguyen, and Evan Lobenstein *'Writer:' Kara Cohen, Campire Gallery Descendants-Mobile-Game-1.png Descendants-Mobile-Game-2.png Descendants-Mobile-Game-3.png Descendants-Mobile-Game-4.png Descendants-Mobile-Game-5.png Descendants-Mobile-Game-6.png Playing-Descendants-Mobile-Game-1.jpg Playing-Descendants-Mobile-Game-2.jpg Playing-Descendants-Mobile-Game-3.jpg Playing-Descendants-Mobile-Game-4.jpg External links *iTunes *Google Play *Microsoft Store *Amazon Category:Games Category:Video Games